Diálogos
by Cehache
Summary: Diálogos cortitos para 12 pairings diferentes. Si no te gusta alguno, sáltatelo :


Revisado y resubido, tras un par de años.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki IchigoKuchiki Rukia**

-Gracias por haberme rescatado, Ichigo.

-Rukia...

-Sí, sí, sé que no hace falta que te dé las gracias otra vez... es sólo que lo de Inoue me ha vuelto a recordar todo aquello por lo que pasaste.

-No merezco que me des las gracias, Rukia.

-No le dices nada a Inoue cuando te da las gracias veinte veces al día, _Kurosaki-kun_.

-Porque cuando fui a salvar a Inoue... fui a salvar a Inoue.

-Mírame, Ichigo... ¿y qué es diferente a cuando fuiste a salvarme a mí?

-Es totalmente diferente.

_Quiero que sea diferente._

-Necesito saber por qué.

_Quiero que sea diferente._

-Porque... desde que nos conocimos... cuando no estás, me siento como si no fuese nada. Como si nada de lo que hiciese tuviese sentido. Y no estoy hablando de ser un shinigami, un vizard o lo que sea. Porque cuando fui a salvarte... no tenía nada que perder.

-Ichigo...

-No tenía nada que perder porque ya lo había perdido todo. Cuando fui a por ti, fui a salvarte a ti... y a mí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>YoruichiUrahara Kisuke**

-¿Sabes, Yoruichi? Eres mi mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices en masculino, Kisuke?

-Porque quiero decir que eres mi mejor amigo en general. No sólo entre las mujeres. Entre todo el mundo.

-Sigo siendo una mujer, Kisuke. Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, aunque a veces seas así de idiota. Y aunque seas un tío. Y aunque a veces quiera besarte.

-A lo mejor algún día te beso, Yoruichi, y te arrepentirás de tus palabras.

-¿Sabes, Kisuke? A lo mejor algún día tu mejor amigo se deja...

* * *

><p><strong>Hitsugaya ToushiroHinamori Momo**

-¿Tanto lo admirabas, Hinamori?

-A ver si de una vez os dais cuenta de que no sólo lo admiraba. Yo lo amaba, Toush...

-¡Basta ya! No quiero oírlo.

-Él era mi capitán.

-Yo también soy capitán...

-Pero yo no os quiero de la misma forma.

-Sí a mí me quisieras de una mínima "forma", no me estarías diciendo esto.

-Toushiro... tampoco te enteras de que cuando digo que te quiero, lo digo de "esa manera". A él le quería como algo parecido al amor que se le tiene a un padre. Es muy triste, ¿verdad? Ahora tú me odias.

-No, ahora yo te quiero más.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichimaru Gin Matsumoto Rangiku**

-¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que me quieres?

-Porque si aún no me conoces, no te quiero. Y si me conocieses, sabrías que no soy el tipo de persona que dice esas cosas.

-Déjate de estupideces, Gin. Estás hablando conmigo, no tienes que hacerte el duro, misterioso y atemorizante Capitán Ichimaru. Nunca te llamaré capitán, Ichimaru Gin.

-Teniente Matsumoto, tú nunca me has dicho que me quieres. Y tú sí eres de las que dicen ese tipo de cosas.

-Sí te lo he dicho.

-Pero no estamos hablando de "esa" forma. Cuando lo has dicho, hablabas de cariño, no de amor, Rangiku.

-Vale... te quiero.

-"Te quiero"... ¿qué más?

-Te he dicho que nunca te voy a llamar Capitán Ichimaru.

-Cuando me digas lo que quiero oír y tú no quieres decir, te diré lo que tú quieres oír, y yo no quiero decirte.

-Por suerte para mí, no esperaba otra cosa. Estás temblando...

-Tengo frío.

* * *

><p><strong>Stark Hallibel**

-Eres la única mujer Espada. Creo que no es justo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Creo que hay mujeres Vasto Lorde más fuertes que incluso Ichimaru y Tousen.

-Y que tú, Stark.

-Sí... seguramente. Me parece que esto es porque a las mujeres no les gusta pelear.

-A mí me gusta... cuando tengo una razón.

-Tú eres otra cosa, Hall.

-Además está bien, si no hay más mujeres no tengo que luchar con nadie por ti.

-¿Ves? A las mujeres no os gusta pelear...

* * *

><p><strong>Madarame IkkakuAyasegawa Yumichika**

-¿Crees... que alguien se dará cuenta, Yumichika?

-Quizás... si supiera de qué me estás hablando.

-Idiota. Ya sabes, de que te gustan los tíos.

-¡Ja! ¿Sólo a mí?

-A mí no me gustan los hombres, si es lo que insinúas.

-Claro, eso depende de a quién le preguntes, supongo. A mí o al resto del mundo.

-Tú eres un amigo, por eso me gustas.

-Por eso y porque no me importa aguantar tus calentones a las cuatro de la mañana.

-¡¿Quieres bajar la voz? Te va a oír todo el mundo.

-Da igual, porque a ti no te gustan los tíos, ¿no?

-Yumichika, eres un capullo. Es la palabra perfecta para definirte.

-Tras todos estos años, Ikkaku, he aprendido a no hacerte ningún caso. Bajaré la voz si me besas aquí y ahora, en mitad del pabellón once.

-¿Estás loco?

-Lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos, así que quizás sí que esté loco.

…

-Vale, ¿ya estás contento?

-No sé. No lo habría hecho. Lo de gritarlo por ahí.

-Ya lo sé.

-Entonces me has besado porque querías... sí, puede decirse que ya estoy contento.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Byakuya  Abarai Renji**

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza, Renji. Sigues sin estar a la altura.

-Nunca me atrevería a compararme con usted, capitán. Sin embargo, me alegra que me haya escogido a mí...

-Ni lo digas. Esto fue cosa de una noche, y no volverá a ocurrir. Y ni siquiera es una noche. Me voy, teniente, y no quiero una palabra más sobre esto.

-No, soy yo el que se marcha. Aparentemente, soy yo quien se ha metido en terreno prohibido sin derecho, no usted. La nobleza parece ser que siempre poseerá a la gente del Rukongai. Incluso aquí, en el Seireitei.

-Renji...

-No se moleste, capitán.

-Si insinúas que hago lo que quiero por ser de la nobleza...

-¡Por supuesto que hace lo que quiere! Supongo que para eso es además capitán. Adiós, discúlpeme por haberle levantado la voz.

_No... no hago lo que quiero; no lo hago. No puedo hacerlo. Porque si hiciera lo que quiero, no estarías saliendo por esa puerta..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hisagi ShuueiKira Izuru**

-¡Te he estado buscando, Kira!

-Sempai...

-¿Sempai? Hacía años que no me llamabas así.

-No te rías, Shuuei. Estaba recordando los viejos tiempos, y ahora iba por aquella primera vez en que bajamos al mundo real.

-Cuando nos conocimos.

-Sí, cuando nos conocimos. Me he dado cuenta de que todo el tiempo te miraba con tremenda admiración. Y que quería que te fijaras en mí. ¿Qué estupidez, verdad?

-No es una estupidez. Yo también quería que mis oficiales se fijaran en mí.

-Es que no te enteras, Hisagi.

-Izuru, qué sentimental te ponen los atardeceres.

-¿Te vas a sentar o qué?

-Vaya, pasamos de "sempai" a dar órdenes?

-No te rías. A día de hoy, podemos hablar de teniente a teniente.

-Izuru, tú y yo hablamos de amigo a amigo...

-Sí, claro, cómo no... de amigo a amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... que no te enteras, Shuuei.

-Parece que estés esperando que te bese o algo.

-Qué idiota eres...

-Y qué fácil es hacerte enrojecer.

-Déjame en paz y deja de reirte de mí.

-Mírame y deja de esconder la cabeza de una vez... no me estoy riendo.

-Me desesperas. Pero, ¿sabes qué?, ahora que lo dices... ¿puedo besarte una vez?

-Sí.

-¡¿Qué?

-Tú sí que no te enteras...

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmjow JaeggerjacquesUlquiorra Schiffer**

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora me sueltas, Grimmjow.

-¿Por qué? ¿Está frío el muro? ¿O tienes miedo?

-No diré una vez más que me sueltes, Espada.

-¿Por qué apartas la mirada, Schiffer? Si desvías la posición de tu cabeza de ese modo, la yugular queda al descubierto y podría asesinarte ahora mismo. Con mis propios dientes, un segundo y el sabor de tu sangre manchándome los labios. Suena demasiado bien...

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? Me odias lo suficiente... me pregunto por qué.

-Oh... ¿no quieres que te odie?

-No me importa. Es simple curiosidad.

-¿Ves, Ulquiorra? Esto es lo que más me jode de ti. La indiferencia que tienes sobre todo. Pero no conmigo. Conmigo sólo haces como que no te importa, y eso es también lo que más me pone, Cuarto Espada.

-Si acercas tu cara un milímetro más, Grimmjow, juro que te cortaré la cabeza sin dudarlo.

-Me gustaría ver esa expresión tan triste y miserable que siempre tienes transformada en lujuria debajo de mí... seguro que eres de los que gritan. Y por cómo se te acelera la respiración, también eres de los que les pone que les digan cosas. Vamos, abre la boca y déjame, y esta noche iré a hacerte una visita.

…

-No me menosprecies por esto, Sexta Espada.

-Ni se me ocurriría...

_Sabía que te gustaría el plan..._

* * *

><p><strong>Arisawa Tatsuki Inoue Orihime**

-Te he echado tanto de menos, Orihime...

-Y yo a ti, Tatsuki. Eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo. Recuérdalo siempre que no esté.

-Intentaré creerlo, aunque sea mentira.

-¡¿Mentira? ¿Por qué dices eso? Siempre he sido tu mejor amiga desde que te distanciaste de Ichigo.

-Sí, claro, pero ahora eres tú la que se acerca a él. Estás enamorada, ¿verdad?

-Y qué más da, si él siempre estará enamorado de otra persona.

-Quizás debas aprender a olvidarlo y buscar en otra parte.

-No hay quizás en esa frase. Es la única solución posible, Tatsuki. Siempre tienes las manos calientes... ahora sí que siento como que he vuelto a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>IlForte Grantz<strong> /**Szayel Grantz**

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-No lo sé... como dos o tres. Realmente no tiene importancia. Los años que he vivido antes de ser un Vasto Lorde son incontables, y mi apariencia es de unos veintitantos.

-¿Y yo?

-¿Tú? Dos días. Por lo demás, igual que yo. Te estaba esperando. Irás recobrando recuerdos de cuando eras un Adjuchas. Por el momento, supongo que me toca cuidarte.

-¿De verdad eres mi hermano?

-Eso me temo.

-Me gustas. Eres bueno conmigo. Y fuerte.

-No me digas. ¿Es que ahora quieres ser como yo o algo de eso?

-No. Quiero estar siempre contigo.

-Quién me iba a decir que un bebé sería el primero en hacerme enrojecer.

-No soy un bebé... sólo soy más pequeño que tú.

-Sí, lo que tú digas.

-Cuando recupere la memoria y sea como el resto... ¿dejarás de estar conmigo?

-Soy tu hermano, supongo que aunque quisiera, no podría evitar estar a tu alrededor de vez en cuando. Llevas dos días tirado en esta cama, espero que mañana ya puedas levantarte.

-¿Ésta es mi cama?

-No, es la mía. La tuya está en otro corredor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dejarás de dormir conmigo?

-Claro, ya no necesitarás que te cuide. Ni querrás, créeme.

-Pero me gusta tu pelo, huele bien y es cálido.

-Y no te duermes hasta que te enredas y lo enredas por completo. Lo he notado, gracias. Pero hay cosas que me preocupan más que eso...

-¿Es culpa mía que estés preocupado?

-No, no... es culpa de la panda de salidos que viven entre estas paredes. Eres demasiado mono como para vivir en un sitio como éste. Voy a tener que estar vigilándote hasta que sepas cuándo se están echando encima de ti.

-Yo sé cuándo me están atacando.

-¿Eso crees?

…

-Me gusta, sabes bien.

-Lo que yo decía... no tienes ni idea, te voy a tener que estar vigilando.

-¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

* * *

><p><strong>Sosuke Aizen Tousen Kaname**

-Kaname, bájate los pantalones.

-Sí Señor.

* * *

><p>N del A: OMG, ¿HisagiKira? De verdad que hace mucho tiempo. Kensei/Hisagi is the new black ;)


End file.
